


И долог-долог путь домой

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Loss of Identity, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: Стив находит Баки возле Смитсоновского музея и приглашает его домой.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [miles to go before i sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427173) by [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/pseuds/Avelera). 



> Спасибо Red Sally и nano_belka за вычитку <3

Когда он вышел из музея, цель ждала на улице. Сейчас, казалось, было слишком рано называть его по–другому: в голове не было ничего, кроме путаницы из инстинктов и осколков воспоминаний. Он не мог думать о себе как о Зимнем Солдате, дезертире, но другого имени не было. Он видел, как собственное лицо безнаказанно смотрело с музейных плакатов, мелькало в кадрах кинохроник, на благодарственных письмах, на надгробии. А рядом всегда – лицо его цели, человека, которого он – каким–то образом – знал. Было проще продолжать думать о нем именно так; так было легче понять мир, разделяя на то, что важно, и то, что нет. Окончание удара сердца, единственная цель, о достижении которой не нужно задавать вопросы. То, что он не знал себя, не имело значения. Но его лицо нужно спрятать от мира, стать призраком – тем, кого не найдут. 

И, тем не менее, вот оно – здесь, в музее. Целый зал посвятили лицу, которое он видел в зеркале и за тайну которого убивал. А напротив – лицо человека, которого ему было приказано убить.

Он знал, что ему стирали память и что последний раз это было совсем недавно. Отвлеченно понимал, что, будь он все еще там, сейчас бы его уже заморозили. Убрали бы подальше, чтобы, того гляди, не сломался, как точный инструмент. Память стирали подчистую. Он чувствовал это только по странной пустоте, отрицанию, отсутствию доказательств. Он не мог вспомнить последнее задание, или то, что с прошлого пробуждения у него изменились волосы и одежда. Он не позволял себе отвлекаться на эти мелочи. По крайней мере, раньше.

Он смотрел на свою цель и чувствовал необычную пустоту. Это лицо он знал так же хорошо, как и свое собственное, и раньше сказал бы – все потому, что в деле была фотография. Теперь же – потому что он прошел через коридоры и залы, открытые в его честь. И только глубоко в сознании, которое так часто отбирали у него, топтали и отдавали другим, для других целей; которое только сейчас оставили в покое, пустое и использованное, чтобы он собирал клочья во что–то целое… только глубоко в сознании он признавался себе, что знал цель задолго до всего этого.

Цель стояла, оперевшись о дерево, и вдвоем они создавали странную симметрию: кепка, чтобы скрыть лицо, куртка, кроссовки. У него самого кепка была черная, а у цели – синяя с логотипом. Буква. Символ спортивной команды. Сознание само подсказало имя – «Доджерс» – и слово «Бруклин». Внутри все вздрогнуло, словно он был колоколом, в который зазвонили.

Цель улыбнулась ему, поймав взгляд. Застенчивая улыбка, нерешительная, хотя вся манера держаться говорила об уверенности как о второй натуре. В себе же он почувствовал испуганное желание сбежать, и приготовился сделать именно это, когда цель подняла руки, раскрывая ладони. Хоть он и знал, как быстро эти ладони могут превратиться в смертоносные кулаки, способные потягаться с его металлической рукой, это движение его успокоило, и он замер, следя за приближением цели.

– Я думал, что ты придешь сюда, – сказал человек. – Ты был на выставке?

Теперь настал его черед мешкать, но спустя мгновение он кивнул.

– Ты ведь теперь знаешь, что ты – Баки Барнс?

Он понял, что отчаянно мотает головой, и остановил себя.

– У нас одно лицо, – сказал он. Эту правду даже он мог признать.

Но было и другое: головокружение, когда он смотрел на фотографии и на долю секунды мог вспомнить, как стоял по другую сторону фотокамеры. Но эти вспышки, вполне возможно, всего лишь его воображение. Приходилось признать: вероятность расставленной ловушки была слишком высока, чтобы оказаться правдой. Чтобы подбросить такие улики, ушли бы десятилетия, а он всегда был осторожен. Если, конечно, непричастны его владельцы. Он отбросил эту мысль – потому что все могло быть куда проще: существовал человек, похожий на него.

Цель кивнула, не говоря больше ни слова, и эта тишина, словно дорога, простиралась перед его ногами.

– Лицо – и только, – продолжил он, и опять возникло беспокойное чувство, будто кто–то внутри пытался выползти и сбежать. Он начал отходить.

Цель встала на пути, не мешая; он легко мог обойти, но вдруг понял, что не в состоянии двинуться с места.

– Куда ты теперь пойдешь?

– Подальше отсюда, – ответил он. Так далеко он еще не думал, хоть слово «Бруклин» не переставало звенеть на задворках сознания, отвлекая, словно движение, замеченное в уголке прицела.

– Если хочешь, можешь остаться у меня.

Он замер. Человек не давил, не останавливал. Он все так же держал руки раскрытыми. Тишина затянулась.

– Тебе необязательно решать прямо сейчас. Но, если захочешь, если сам поймешь, что тебе это нужно, дверь всегда открыта. Всегда.

Человек медленно опустил руки и потянулся в карман. 

Он напрягся. Но человек только достал маленькую записную книжку и заткнутым между страниц огрызком карандаша написал адрес. Хотел было вырвать страницу, но остановился, задумавшись. А затем нагнулся, все так же держа руки раскрытыми, и положил книжку на землю.

Он не сдвинулся с места, чтобы взять ее, и цель распрямилась, сделала шаг назад.

– Ты, наверное, лучше меня знаешь все, что есть там. Но на всякий случай… Ну, если будет интересно. Адрес на последней странице. Ключ – под кирпичом на улице, – человек внимательно посмотрел на него, словно в поисках понимания в глазах.

Только когда цель ушла, он нагнулся и подобрал записную книжку, царапнув землю металлическими пальцами. Блокнот был маленьким и помещался у него на ладони; он пролистал страницы: списки имен, мест и… вещей. Все написано одним почерком. Возле некоторых слов стояли даты, возле других – пояснения.

На последней странице он нашел адрес. Увидел слово, от которого все в нем зазвенело, отдалось эхом от внутренней трещины, грозя разбить его на осколки воспоминаний. Воспоминаний, которые он пока не хотел считать собственными.

_Бруклин._

*

Он нашел поезд до Нью–Йорка и без проблем заскочил, когда тот отъезжал от станции. Железная рука оставила вмятину на перилах, от которых он оттолкнулся. В полуночном экспрессе вагоны были почти пусты, а малочисленные пассажиры большей частью спали. Обычно он ехал на крыше поезда, удерживаясь железной рукой за край вагона - еще одна тень среди множества. Но поездка предстояла долгая, и впереди было много дел.

Мурашки пробежали по коже, когда он шел мимо спящих пассажиров. Кто–то смотрел на него сонно, и ему инстинктивно хотелось оборвать эти любопытные взгляды, а вместе с ними - и жизни. Но прикрытия не было, так что он с облегчением сунулся в первое пустое купе и закрыл за собой дверь. Он вытащил билет из кармана одного из спящих пассажиров по пути, чтобы показать, если кто–то спросит, хотя еще был вариант сбежать или убить любого спросившего. Но сама идея… выбивала из колеи. Такого никогда не происходило. Он и раньше выполнял задания под прикрытием, и у него были четкие правила по отношению к штатским помимо цели. Но все эти миссии тщательно отслеживались, за ними велось наблюдение, прикрытие было наготове. Его личность в любом случае осталась бы нераскрытой. Сейчас же он был один.

Он сел, достал записную книжку. Некоторые слова он знал. Высадка на луне. Берлинская стена. Он приложил руку к этим событиям. Помнил, как разговаривали о них ассистенты в лаборатории, еще много лет после этого. Другие же слова он не узнал. «Я люблю Люси», «Нирвана». Он нахмурился: «диско»?

С последнего раза, как его выпускали – где-то тринадцать лет назад – средства связи тоже изменились, но он все еще был в состоянии понять, что такое экран, и после беглого наблюдения научился пользоваться новыми мобильными телефонами. Украденный он держал в металлической руке, а правой нажимал кнопки в поисках информации о словах в записной книжке.

Он просмотрел большую часть списка перед тем, как палец завис над экраном, а потом напечатал два слова:

_Баки Барнс._

*

Небо было серым и пасмурным, и таким же серым был город. На улицах гудели машины. Здесь такси было меньше, чем в Даунтауне. Он думал о том, как много изменилось и как мало, хотя не понимал, откуда взялись такие мысли. Он добрался до нужного адреса, нашел дом из красного кирпича с деревянной лестницей, ведущей к двери. От знакомого вида внутри все вздрогнуло. Он поднялся по лестнице и остановился у входа, подняв руку, чтобы постучать.

Инстинкт застал врасплох. Зимний Солдат не стучался. Он врывался в окна, выбивал двери, которые разлетались в щепки от силы удара. Он напомнил себе, что это задание под прикрытием и привлекать внимание нельзя. Мысль проникла в серую муть сознания. Пустоту, которая иногда доносила то обрывки разговоров, то знакомое лицо, прежде чем снова утопить их в болоте пропитанных кровью, стертых воспоминаний. Это была просто очередная легенда, которую он сбросит с себя по окончании задания, когда цель будет нейтрализована. По спине не бегали мурашки, желудок не скручивало от больного предчувствия. Если сердце билось быстрее – неважно. Естественная реакция тела – как волнение, которое накатывало каждый раз, когда он нажимал на спусковой крючок. Неконтролируемая реакция. Ему не нужно было здесь оставаться. Стучать в эту дверь. Но от одной мысли уйти поднималась паника, от которой разум затягивало туманом непонимания.

_Я знал его._

Он вздрогнул, и кулак случайно стукнул в дверь. Кулак настоящей, живой руки. Железная бы снесла дверь с петель. И только тогда он вспомнил слова цели о том, что под кирпичом лежал ключ. Ему даже не нужно было смотреть – он мог просто закрыть глаза и найти этот камень. Он уже повернулся, когда дверь открылась.

– Баки?

Только напоминание о прикрытии остановило его от того, чтобы со всей силы впечатать металлический кулак в шею говорящему. Это – и еще один инстинкт, проснувшийся от звука голоса, растекающегося внутри, как наркотик; расслабляющего и сбивающего с толку. Он медленно повернулся, держа руки по швам, кивнул.

– Ты пришел. Я не думал… – человек выдохнул.

Он ничего не ответил. Оружию незачем говорить, к тому же, казалось, человек и так все понял – молча отступил назад, приглашая его внутрь.

– Прошу, заходи. Я могу приготовить для тебя гостевую комнату. Можешь принять душ и, эм, если ты голоден, я бы мог… сделать тебе что–нибудь, – цель замолчала. Лицо изменилось, стало мягче.

– Что? – спросил он, удивляясь собственному хриплому голосу. Человек удивился куда больше, но блеск в его глазах никуда от этого не пропал. Человек смущенно пожал плечами.

– Извини, просто… Рад, что ты пришел, – и на его лице появилась улыбка…

_…как чертов рассвет наступил…_

Слова звенели в голове эхом собственного голоса, такого задорного и смеющегося. Он увидел, как прижимает человека к себе одной рукой, крепко обнимая – но человек был меньше, худой и бледный, только с той же самой улыбкой.

Он понял, что таращится на цель; лицо расслабилось, взгляд ничего не выдал, когда наваждение прошло, и мелкого парня сменил более высокий. Им овладело замешательство, которое он попытался прогнать, заходя в квартиру. Он старался не обращать внимания на предупреждающий звон в голове, не дающий войти на вражескую территорию. Но почему-то называть цель просто «целью» он больше не мог – на самом деле с тех пор, как вытащил этого человека из воды. Думать о нем как о «цели» казалось… неточно.

Он решил оставить эти мысли на потом.

*

Прошло тридцать шесть часов с тех пор, как он последний раз спал. И все равно удивился, проснувшись поверх одеяла на свободной кровати. Он услышал звон металла где-то в глубине дома, сполз с кровати, тихо встал на паркетный пол. Прошел по коридору на звук. Цель была на кухне. Он стоял, повернувшись спиной к двери, готовил что–то на сковороде, переворачивал содержимое, легко двигая рукой. Казалось, он был поглощен этой работой и не чувствовал, что за ним наблюдают – либо просто не подавал вида.

Его снова поразила мысль, что слово «цель» не подходило этому человеку. Он читал дело и ходил на выставку. Капитан Америка, может, и служил, но звание было слишком громоздким титулом – а не именем. Кто бы говорил: сам о себе он думал только как о Зимнем Солдате – той части жизни, которую помнил. Он наблюдал за человеком перед собой, а видел щит, падающий с хеликэрриера, цель, отказывающуюся драться с ним даже под убийственными ударами железного кулака.

– Стив, – позвал он. Сковорода стукнулась о плиту, и це… Стив напрягся.

– Баки? – отозвался Стив и, развернувшись, посмотрел на него своими голубыми глазами. На нем больше не было ни куртки, ни кепки. Вместо этого – тугая белая футболка, мало что оставляющая воображению. Стив был самым сильным, с кем ему приходилось сражаться, но сейчас он таким не казался. Напротив, напоминал того худощавого хрупкого мальчишку из воспоминаний. Испуганного и потерянного.

В ответ он лишь покачал головой. Он не был ни Баки, ни Зимним Солдатом. Он просто… был. Пока что. Он спасался в неопределенности, в этом простом существовании. Никакой личности, никаких заданий, кроме как оставаться под прикрытием до первого происшествия. У него не было долгосрочных планов, только знание: что бы ему ни пришлось сделать, это что-то находилось именно здесь. Завершение прежнего задания или начало нового – все было заключено в светловолосом человеке напротив. Он мог и подождать. Стив разочарованно опустил плечи, возвращаясь к сковородке.

– Я… приготовил завтрак. Уже, наверное, обед. Ты все еще любишь омлет?

Он не знал, что когда-либо любил омлет. Выбор еды всегда был характеристикой целей, их предсказуемых привычек, капризов и слабостей – и означал лишь, какой яд легче всего добавить. Свою пищу он не выбирал. Он ел, не чувствуя вкуса. Но когда Стив кивнул в сторону обеденного стола, он вдруг понял, что покорно сел и взял приборы, пока Стив старался спасти остатки бесцеремонно брошенной еды.

Через мгновение перед ним появилась тарелка с довольно помятым желтым омлетом. На желтом были вкрапления других цветов: видимо, овощей и мяса. Он не стал всматриваться. Инстинктивно он разрывался между тем, чтобы не брать еду у недавнего врага, и тем, чтобы беспрекословно съесть все, что лежит перед ним в тарелке. Логика победила, напомнив о том, что он сам пришел сюда и по пути за ним точно никто не следил; он уже поспал в гостевой комнате недавнего врага, полностью уязвимый перед нападением – но это не повлекло никаких последствий. Он ел одной рукой, держа вилку в правой и разделяя омлет на кусочки. Он странным образом стеснялся пользоваться железной рукой, хоть она и спасала его столько раз, а в каком–то смысле и вовсе была его жизнью. Но перед Стивом это казалось… неправильным, постыдным, и он спрятал руку под стол, с глаз долой. Стив ел молча, но иногда бросал на него взгляд.

Доев, он подумал, стоит ли вернуться в спальню – может быть, попробовать еще поспать. Он не привык так долго находиться в сознании без тренировок или заданий, заполняющих время.

– Как тебе записная книжка? – спросил Стив.

Он поднял взгляд от тарелки, на которую молча таращился, обдумывая варианты. И пожал плечами.

– Какие–то слова я знал, другие – нет, – тишина затянулась, и снова возникло чувство, что продолжить предлагают ему. – Я не заметил никакой системы.

– Да ее и нет, – усмехнулся Стив. – Я просто записывал все, что мне рекомендовали. Забавно, у всех свое мнение насчет того, что важного случилось за эти годы, – он замолчал. – Я… многое пропустил, знаешь. Во время войны мой самолет рухнул в Арктике…

– Тебя нашли три года назад, Щ.И.Т. тебя разморозил. Сыворотка спасла тебе жизнь, пока ты был подо льдом, это известный побочный эффект вещества, – перебил он Стива. Голос был ровным, будто он пересказывал информацию на уроке, даже взгляд не сдвинулся с места. – Все это написано в твоем деле.

Стив спокойно кивнул, будто привык, что люди постоянно цитировали факты о его собственной жизни. 

– Это случилось вскоре после того, как ты упал. Я потерял голову, действовал безрассудно. Я был… зол. Просто хотел, чтобы война закончилась. За что боролся, на то и напоролся, наверное. Война закончилась, пока я был во льду.

– Война не закончилась, – возразил он. – Она никогда не закончится.

Стив грустно на него посмотрел.

– Да. Наверное, тебе об этом знать лучше, чем кому-либо.

*

Вся следующая неделя прошла практически так же, как и первый день. Он спал, ел то, что готовил Стив, и на все попытки поговорить ответил, наверное, тремя предложениями.

Стив никогда не уходил из дома. Все продукты им доставляли. Один раз, когда раздался звонок в дверь, он посмотрел на нее, а Стив ответил на незаданный вопрос: «Я заслужил отдых. Они сами разберутся. По правде говоря, мне страшно, что ты опять испаришься, если я уйду».

Он моргнул, осознавая сказанное, но не ответил ничего, что могло бы переубедить Стива. Если бы Стив ушел, он бы мгновенно последовал за ним. Слишком большой риск – на вражеской территории его могли найти те, кто отнюдь не простил ему его прошлое. Но пока Стив был рядом, он не мог заставить себя уйти. Казалось, он ждал – только не мог понять, чего именно.

Но понял следующей ночью. 

*

_От малейших движений на все тело накатывала волна агонии – он знал, что кости были раздроблены при падении. Воду, которая струилась вокруг, затягивая вниз, нельзя было назвать просто холодной. Она останавливала сердце и сбивала дыхание, как удар о землю; туманила и сковывала разум. Это оцепенение стало бы благословением, останься в теле что–то, кроме нестерпимой боли, разрывающей сознание на куски._

_И где–то за пределами этой агонии Баки вспомнил. Он вспомнил протянутую руку Стива, когда упал с поезда, вспомнил, как смотрел вверх на уменьшавшуюся точку. Вспышку боли при ударе. Последующую темноту. Все произошло так быстро, и все равно он помнил каждую долю секунды, будто смотрел на кадры кинопленки один за другим._

_Он узнал Золу, когда увидел его. Баки закричал, сопротивляясь, как безумный. Он пытался порвать веревки ногтями, бил во всю силу единственным кулаком, но мог только беспомощно смотреть, как его привязывают к операционному столу. Ему в рот вставили капу, и сознание поглотила первая волна тока, стирая воспоминания – словно вода уносила за собой следы на песке. Проснулся Баки уже с металлической рукой, а половины жизни будто не было._

_Одним разом не ограничилось. На полную промывку мозгов ушли десятки попыток, и он помнил, как, дрожа в клетке, отчаянно пытался сохранить хотя бы крохотные моменты жизни, хоть какие-то обрывки информации о том, кем он был._

_«Запомни, запомни, запомни», – шептал он раз за разом в безжалостную тьму. «Помни его, помни свое имя, помни, кто ты»._

_После новой волны он знал только свое звание и личный номер. Череда бессмысленных фраз, которые каким-то образом составляли его бытие. Было что-то еще – важное, проникающее в сознание, как солнечный свет, но узнать его он не мог. Он смотрел на пустые стены камеры, чувствуя слезы на щеках и не понимая, откуда они взялись._

_Перед началом тренировок была еще одна шоковая обработка; после они вложили пистолет ему в руку и выпустили на полигон. Он успел убить двух охранников перед тем, как им удалось его схватить. В ту ночь они впервые заморозили его – и, проваливаясь в темноту, он вспомнил последние минуты в сознании: лёд, речную воду, окутывающую его, и боль, пронзающую каждый нерв._

*

Он проснулся с криком, отбиваясь руками и ногами, в клочья разрывая простыни металлическими пальцами. Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и в спальню ворвался перепуганный Стив, одетый в одни пижамные штаны.

– Баки! – позвал он и бросился к кровати, не решаясь прикоснуться к бьющемуся телу. Он замер, когда услышал свое имя. Грудь вздымалась, он посмотрел широко раскрытыми глазами на знакомое лицо Стива, разомкнул губы. – Баки, все в порядке, я тут.

Рука против воли дернулась, он схватил ладонь Стива и сжал, как пытался столько лет назад и не смог сжать тогда. Но ничего не почувствовал. Ни движения воздуха, ни эха касания. Он запоздало понял, что потянулся к Стиву железной рукой и сжимал слишком крепко, судя по тому, как напрягся Стив, как он хмурился от боли.

– Не уходи, – попросил он хриплым от паники голосом. Он не знал, почему попросил и чего хотел добиться. Просто знал, что рядом со Стивом тени казались не такими мрачными, а земля не старалась уйти из–под ног.

– Конечно. Я тут, Баки. Я тут, я никуда не ухожу.

Дыхание замедлилось, и Стив аккуратно забрался рядом с ним на кровать. Они все так же держались за руки, и он лег на подушку. Она была слишком мягкой, но он никогда не обращал на это внимания. Он моргнул, засыпая и не сводя глаз с лица Стива, и в последний момент подумал, что ему снова нужно имя.

Баки. Стив дал ему это имя. Не хуже и не лучше любого другого. Оно казалось… правильным.

Баки уснул и той ночью больше не видел снов.

*

Лучи утреннего солнца пробивались между планками жалюзи, пробуждая его от сна. Он заворчал, хотел было отвернуться от света…

…и остановился.

Он – Баки, он решил быть Баки, по крайней мере, пока – поднял глаза и увидел Стива на кровати рядом с собой. Тот сидел, прислонившись спиной к изголовью и опустив голову на плечо. Он все так же держал Баки за руку, переплетя свои загорелые пальцы с его металлическими. Баки уставился на их руки, а потом снова посмотрел на Стива. Свет из окна полосами ложился на его лицо, бликовал на горле и щеке, сиял на ресницах и волосах.

Стив заворочался от движения, веки вздрогнули, и с застенчивой улыбкой он посмотрел на Баки.

– Доброе утро.

– Ты остался? – замерев, спросил Баки. Спать в такой позе наверняка было неудобно, и хотя Баки самому не раз приходилось подобным образом проводить ночь на заданиях, у него-то выбора не было. У Стива на руке остались следы металлических пальцев, и она, должно быть, онемела от его хватки. Стив просто пожал плечами.

– Я же пообещал, разве не так? – спросил он. Он поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, выгнул спину, разминаясь, поморщился от хруста. Он так и не отпустил руку Баки. – Тебе ночью кошмар приснился.

– Я… – слова изменялись, и мысли вместе с ними. Раньше он говорил с холодной простой точностью наделенного речью оружия – теперь в сознании было место и для него самого. Маленький островок вместо целого человека, фрагмент, сотканный из ужасов первой процедуры и криков в клетке. Но хоть что–то, не имевшее никакого отношения к Зимнему Солдату. – Я помню… когда все началось.

Облегчение на лице Стива почти сразу сменилось горечью, искажая его черты. Он крепче сжал руку Баки. Тот ничего не почувствовал, только увидел, как побелели костяшки пальцев. 

– Хочешь поговорить? – тихо спросил Стив.

Слова застряли в горле, по всему телу прокатилась дрожь, когда впервые за долгие годы он ощутил потребность говорить. В мыслях снова появились картинки из кошмара, превращаясь сначала в звуки и, наконец, в слова на выдохе.

– Зола. После того, как я упал, он нашел меня, он знал, кто я. Искал. Сказал, что я сбежал, – его так трясло, что зубы стучали, но слова было не остановить: сбивчивые, иногда бессвязные, так или иначе они проясняли рассудок, долгое время погруженный во тьму. – Я пытался держаться, но не с-смог. Я уп-п-пал, и имя… они сказали, что у меня не было имени…

Стив издал мягкий звук и прикусил губу. Он часто заморгал, губа задрожала, и он поднял взгляд в потолок перед тем, как снова посмотреть на Баки.

– У тебя есть имя, – сказал он хриплым голосом. – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Баки. Ты из Бруклина, 107-я пехотная, Воющие Коммандос, и ты мой… – он остановился, обрывая слова. – Прости. Рассказывай до конца.

– Не м-могу, больше ничего нет. Ничего, – признался Баки.

По крайней мере, ничего, что он бы мог сказать, а не прокричать. Он попытался сесть, опираясь на живую руку, но та дрожала и его пошатнуло. Он все еще мог слышать собственный голос, раз за разом повторяющий имя, звание, номер – пока слова не перестали иметь какое–либо значение вовсе. Он видел камеру, похожую на гроб, и как она закрывалась, как лед заполнял вены, а он проваливался в темноту, которая украла у него не только сознание, но и целые годы жизни. Ему не вернуться домой с войны – у него вообще нет дома. Только бесконечная война, будто он пытался опередить время; одно задание за другим.

Его окутало тепло, и он замер, напрягшись, не сразу поняв, что теперь Стив сидел на коленях позади. Он обнял Баки за плечи, все еще не отпуская металлическую руку, которую прижимал к его груди. Он держал крепко, но не настолько, чтобы Баки пришлось сопротивляться, пожелай он освободиться. Дыхание Баки громом отдавалось в ушах, комната завертелась, и все инстинкты кричали – вырваться, приковать нападающего к полу.

Но вместо этого он остался неподвижным, положил голову Стиву на плечо, глядя в потолок, пытаясь переварить случившееся. Кошмары, казалось, потеряли яркость, он больше не ощущал стальную камеру так остро, как всего минуту назад. Ледяные воспоминания отступили, и теперь он чувствовал тепло тела рядом. Перед глазами появилась другая картина, мягкая там, где кошмар резал краями.

_Стив – тощий и бледный, замерзший, свернулся калачиком на старой кровати под тонким одеялом. Все его тело сотрясал глубокий кашель, такой сильный, что лицо краснело, а в глазах появлялись слезы. Была зима, на улице кружился снег, когда Баки закрыл за собой дверь. Он стянул обувь, повесил шляпу и пальто, опустился на колени рядом с кроватью. Пол был ледяной. Стив улыбнулся через силу при виде Баки, попытался выдохнуть «привет», отмахиваясь, мол, «я в порядке», но Баки не улыбался. Он приподнял одеяло и скользнул под него. Даже несмотря на тонкое одеяло, совсем скоро от касания тел стало теплее, почти терпимо. Кашель отпустил, но Стив все равно оставался бледным и истощенным. Баки положил подбородок на хрупкое плечо Стива, мягко поцеловал его шею, вытягивая дрожащий вздох. Он крепко держал маленькое тело, и вскоре они уснули, пока на улице снег все так же падал на город._

– Твой кто? – спросил Баки. – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, из Бруклина, из 107-ой пехотной, Воющие Коммандос и твой… твой кто? – он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Стива. – Чем я был тебе?

– Кем, – мягко поправил его Стив. – Ты был… моим первым другом, моим лучшим другом и моим… – он глубоко вздохнул. – Ты просто был моим.

Баки молчал, возвращаясь в это новое воспоминание, пока, казалось, не смог ощутить запах изношенной шерсти, покалывание в ногах, когда чувствительность вернулась в конечности. Вспомнил, как дыхание Стива выровнялось, когда они расслабились, прижавшись друг к другу.

– Прости, – произнес Стив, расстроенно застонав. – Это не… Ты не принадлежал мне, словно вещь. Я просто не… не знаю, как лучше сказать. Сейчас с этим проще, людям не надо прятаться. Но тогда было сложно, да и сейчас тоже. Мне кажется, никто из нас не знал, как это назвать. Я просто понимал, что вокруг тебя постоянно были дамы, которым хотелось с тобой потанцевать, и ты без проблем мог пригласить любую из них, но в конце вечера именно я был тем счастливчиком, кому удавалось удержать тебя рядом с собой.

– Ты это и сейчас делаешь? – спросил Баки.

В его голосе не было ни нотки обвинения, никаких интонаций вовсе. Он привык к тому, что его держали против воли, выпуская только, чтобы дернуть за поводок и снова усыпить.

– Я и раньше не мог тебе ничем помешать, а сейчас тем более, – тихо признался Стив. – Можешь уйти, когда захочешь. Но я всегда буду ждать твоего возвращения, и я буду рядом, чтобы спасти тебя, если ты не сможешь сделать это сам. Всегда.

Баки почувствовал, как объятие ослабевает, и не был уверен, рад ли он тому, что Стив его отпустил. 

И подумал, что не так уж против, чтобы его оставили тут, освободили и снова привели домой – если именно Стив это сделает.

*

После кошмара ему уже не хватало простого существования. Впервые Баки заметил это, сидя за столом после еды и стуча пальцами по столешнице. Это было не беспорядочное движение, не нервный тик, и он нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что происходит – будто собственные пальцы его каким–то образом оскорбили.

– Песня в голове застряла? – заметил Стив, слабо улыбаясь.

– Песня? – растерянно переспросил Баки. Улыбка сползла с лица Стива, как часто бывало, когда Баки задавал, по его мнению, простые вопросы. Его это все сильнее беспокоило.

– Песня. Знаешь, музыка? Господи, ты, наверное, на стену скоро полезешь от скуки, сидя здесь.

Стив встал из–за стола и принялся за дело, объясняя Баки, что такое телевидение и что такое «Нетфликс». Он протянул ему плоское устройство, которое, очевидно, содержало в себе тысячи книг. К другой небольшой коробке были присоединены наушники, и, по словам Стива, там хранились часы различной музыки.

Казалось, Стив ожидал, что эти вещи наполнят его дни. Баки пытался, больше ради Стива, чем ради себя. Ничего не получалось, но не из–за отсутствия интереса или терпения, а скорее от непонимания. Художественная литература не могла завладеть его вниманием, он не мог понять, зачем фокусироваться на жизни других, особенно, если эти жизни никогда не существовали и не станут реальностью.

Историческая литература была еще хуже. Все о прошлом веке – новости, биографии, книги по истории – пробуждали в нем больное, скручивающее чувство головокружения. Сознание шепнуло – все не так, – когда он дошел до распада Советского Союза. Он чуть не разбил окно, когда зашвырнул бумажную копию «Нью–Йорка в тридцатых» через всю комнату. Стив предложил ему найти что–то подходящее его вкусу, но, заметив бешеный взгляд, остановился. Устройство для чтения и телевизор были в его распоряжении, но оба экрана всегда оставались черными. 

Но вот музыка… Это другое дело. Стив нерешительно предложил Баки начать со списков под названием «1930-е» и «1940-е». Были и другие коллекции: современная музыка, классическая, что-то под названием «диско», что Баки помнил по списку Стива. Но после первых джазовых мелодий слово само всплыло в голове, даже без помощи Стива, и Баки расслабился на диване. Запрокинув голову на спинку, он забыл о наушниках, теряясь в волне звука и чувств.

В темноте под веками танцевали тени. Он увидел ноги в чулках, взмахи юбок, наглаженные костюмы, незаправленные рубашки и сверкающие пряжки ремней. Он понял, что это такое. Воспоминание. Только бестолковое – смесь сотен ночей, перетекающих одна в другую. Понятно, что когда–то он танцевал джаз, но какой толк от этого воспоминания?

– От него есть толк. Ты любил танцевать, – сказал Стив, и Баки только тогда оознал, что бубнил вслух все, приходящее на ум, хоть и не слышал себя через звук в наушниках. Он медленно открыл глаза.

Стив стоял перед ним посреди гостиной. На нем были надеты простая футболка и джинсы, собственно, как и на Баки, который всю одежду нашел в шкафу Стива.

Стив протянул руку. Ладонью вверх, будто ожидал, что Баки возьмет ее. В правой руке Баки держал плеер, так что ему пришлось протянуть металлическую ладонь – и когда Стив сжал её, он не почувствовал ничего, кроме давления. Он поднялся на ноги под те же громкие джазовые звуки, раздающиеся в наушниках – они заставляли часть сознания перенестись в другое место: высоко, ближе к пению ангелов, от чего тело будто бы таяло.  
Музыка изменилась, стала медленнее и угрюмее. По тому, как Стив немного наклонил голову, Баки понял, что он тоже услышал эту перемену. Для их улучшенного сывороткой слуха звук был достаточно громким. Баки обнял Стива за талию, не дожидаясь команды и не выпуская плеер из другой руки, а Стив обнял его за плечи. Он посмотрел на Баки, не в силах встретиться с ним взглядом; щеки едва заметно порозовели.

– Надо было догадаться, что ты будешь вести, – сказал он.

– Ты же всегда был меньше, – не думая, отозвался Баки. Он почувствовал, как Стив вздрогнул, напрягшись, но постарался не подать вида. 

– Точно, и тебе же надо было как–то практиковаться. Мне эта практика не особенно помогла, ни одна девушка твоего роста не захотела бы танцевать со мной, – признался Стив.

– Я этого никогда не говорил.

– Я просто знал по опыту, – ответил Стив.

– Ты больше не такой коротышка, – заметил Баки.

– Так, может, ты однажды дашь мне повести? – спросил Стив.

– Не наглей.

– Ох, Бак…

Баки замер, и Стив чуть не сбил его с ног, продолжая покачиваться в танце. Весь диалог снова промелькнул перед глазами. Откуда вообще это взялось, почему показалось таким естественным? Кто этот человек, который танцевал в ледяной бруклинской квартире, когда Стив был таким маленьким и хрупким? Кто смеялся, когда они наступали друг другу на ноги, споря, кто поведет?

Кто такой Баки, черт возьми?

Стив поймал его, когда тот пытался отстраниться, крепко обхватил пальцами за запястья. Длинные черные волосы упали на лицо, когда Баки резко повернулся.

– Подожди, – взмолился Стив. Он ослабил хватку, но не отпустил. – Следующая – вальс. Если не понравится, мы всегда можем выбрать что–нибудь поэнергичнее.

Баки смотрел на него, успокаиваясь. Пелена бешенства спала, сменившись непониманием – а затем внутри появилась лёгкость.  
Он коротко, удивленно рассмеялся.

И повернулся обратно, возвращая руку Стиву на талию. На этот раз слова казались естественными, он даже не пытался заставить себя замолчать.

– Уговорил. А то казалось, что мы на похоронах. Рэгтайма нет случайно?

– Не староват ли он даже для тебя? – удивился Стив.

– Ты так говоришь просто потому, что не знаешь шаги.

– Не знаю?.. Ну, это мы еще посмотрим. Знаешь, я долго ждал возможности тебя покрутить, – ответил Стив.

– Я без боя не дам тебе вести, – не унимался Баки.

– Увидим.

*

Через две недели Стив принес новости.

– Меня вызывают на задание, – сказал он, отводя глаза.

Баки сидел на диване в гостиной, смотрел в окно, не фокусируясь ни на чем конкретно, слушал песни по радио. Он слушал музыку посовременнее, не ту, которую знал как Баки Барнс. Будучи Зимним Солдатом, он воспринимал ее только как белый шум окружавших его чужих жизней. Теперь же, слушая эти странные мелодии с их резко сменяющимися нотами, он как будто выходил из пещеры на свет, держась за трос. Он не знал, куда заведет эта дорога, просто понимал, что темнота и холод отступают. Со дня падения он не помнил, когда был ближе к окружающему миру, чем сейчас. Он вдруг осознал, что думал обо всем на свете в попытке не вслушиваться в слова Стива.

Вызывают. Уходит. Его послали на задание – и кто знает, насколько. Баки почувствовал, как пустота снова заполняет его – спасительное небытие, защищавшее Зимнего Солдата от реальности вне поля зрения. Он кивнул.

– Мне не обязательно соглашаться. Остальные и без меня справятся.

– Но не так успешно, – монотонно заметил Баки.

Стив сглотнул и кивнул.

– Дело довольно серьезное. Иначе я бы даже не подумал соглашаться.

Баки бы это заинтересовало. Баки захотел бы узнать больше об этом задании – о том, что за угроза могла показаться такой серьезной даже напарникам Стива. Но сейчас он не чувствовал себя Баки. Оцепенение заволакивало, а музыка превратилась в бессвязный набор звуков.

– Ты останешься, если я уйду? – спросил Стив.

Баки поднял на него глаза. Стив крепко сжал челюсти в ожидании худшего, его лицо превратилось в страдальческую маску.

– А ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? – спросил Баки.

– Да, – ответил Стив. – Да, конечно. Но я знаю, что не могу тебя заставить. Если ты не хочешь…

– Я дождусь тебя.

Стив резко замолчал. Напряжение в плечах отпустило, но он все еще выглядел неуверенным.

– Правда?

Баки замешкался. Он находился на вражеской территории, трудно было бы объяснить, что Зимний Солдат забыл в квартире Капитана Америки, когда самого Капитана тут не было. Могло случиться что угодно.

Но Баки не мог заставить Стива остаться, да и не хотел. Квартира была простой, с белыми стенами и деревянным полом, из мебели только самое нужное. Роскошь по сравнению с тем, к чему привык Зимний Солдат. Это место перестало быть чужим и стало домом. Он вдруг понял, что не хочет уходить, хотя Зимний Солдат рисковал, оставаясь здесь.

– Да, если хочешь. Я у тебя в долгу, – ответил Баки.

Другой мальчишка из Бруклина понимал, сколько сделал для него Стив, и дело было не только в еде или в том, как он держал его за руку после кошмара. Ему было неловко, что с ним обращались словно с ребенком, но это не походило ни на что, знакомое Зимнему Солдату, и в закоулках памяти, принадлежавшей Баки, не осталось места беспокойству. Он привык к тому, как обращались с Зимним Солдатом, как его чистили и хранили, словно оружие – каким он и был. Но чувствовать беззаветную заботу, как о человеческом существе… Он не был уверен, что сможет вообще понять, каково это – поэтому просто принимал ее.

Широкая улыбка облегчения на лице Стива стоила того. 

*

Стив позаботился, чтобы еду доставляли прямо к порогу: не только продукты, но и замороженные полуфабрикаты. Все было оплачено, так что в отсутствие Стива Баки не пришлось бы ни с кем общаться – просто забирать доставку с порога после ухода курьера.  
Он оставил Баки мобильный телефон: мерцающее устройство с прозрачным экраном, на котором были раскиданы мигающие вспышки света – цифры. Даже для этого времени – высокие технологии. Кнопка вызова, как объяснил Стив, вела прямо в наушник в его шлеме, обходя параллельные сигналы и предохранители. Эта линия была только для членов команды и самых близких контактов. Именно поэтому, по словам Стива, Баки безоговорочно был дан доступ. Если что–то случится, если Баки почувствует угрозу или просто захочет уйти, Стив попросил сперва позвонить ему.

А потом он ушел.

Тишина и безделье не были проблемой. Зимний Солдат однажды два дня прятался под снегом, не шевелясь, только чтобы сделать выстрел. Но уже на второй день одиночества Баки почувствовал беспокойство. Квартира была маленькой и душной без Стива, который заставлял забыть о замкнутом пространстве. Возникло навязчивое чувство преследования. Он думал поставить ловушки на окна и двери на всякий случай: чтобы узнать заранее, если кто–то попытается проникнуть внутрь.

Это чувство скорее напоминало надвигающуюся грозу, воздух давил ощутимой тяжестью, в ушах гулко шумело, будто приближающийся вихрь был где–то рядом. Беспокойство следовало за ним из комнаты в комнату. Наверное, поэтому он сел на диван и включил телевизор.

Прежние владельцы не разрешали ему смотреть телевизор, хотя на заданиях под прикрытием такая возможность появлялась. По крайней мере, Баки узнал это устройство, хоть у него и Стива никогда не было денег, чтобы купить такой. Смутное воспоминание говорило ему, что новости должны идти по одному из первых каналов, и инстинкты не подвели. Найти то, что он искал, было нетрудно.

Мстителей показывали по всем каналам. Центр Сан–Франциско лежал в руинах, пока команда сражалась с парочкой по имени «Ртуть» и «Алая Ведьма». Он видел размытый вдоль берега серебристый силуэт, такой быстрый, что, казалось, мог бегать по воде. В воздухе появилась красная вспышка, выбрасывая грузовик прямо из неба. И виной этому – маленькая брюнетка, которую камера смогла поймать в кадр с большого расстояния только мельком.

Тогда он их и увидел. Стива в боевой экипировке: шлем, щит, полная броня с белой звездой на груди, униформа, которую Баки и Зимний Солдат хорошо знали. Человек рядом с ним приковывал к себе внимание. Как и у Баки, его рука была защищена металлом, но и все остальное тоже. Железный Человек упоминался в досье на Капитана Америку: потенциальная угроза, союзник, к встрече с которым предстояло подготовиться.

Он знал Железного Человека, уже видел его однажды, но ни разу – с последнего обнуления, ни разу с тех пор, как воспоминания медленно, но верно начали возвращаться; как он понял, что знал это лицо. Баки и Зимний Солдат оба его знали.

Тони Старк был копией своего отца.

Воспоминание стиснуло как стальной капкан, отказываясь отпускать. Баки сжался на диване, дыхание замерло в горле, а металлические пальцы намертво вцепились в подушку. Широко открытые глаза смотрели в пустоту, но перед ними в безжалостном вихре танцевали образы.

_Место, где он прятался, находилось в нескольких милях от дороги, которая вела к особняку Старка. Даже для него – выстрел был дальний. Придется учитывать куда больше факторов, даже изгиб земли. Но эта цель была важной. Эта цель изменила мир, и мир изменится снова, когда цель погибнет._

_Он не спрашивал, зачем убивать жену._

_Он находился слишком далеко, чтобы рассмотреть лицо даже через прицел, на расстоянии это была всего лишь точка. Они ездили этим маршрутом каждое воскресенье; она завязывала волосы платком, бликовали ее солнечные очки. За рулем всегда был он. Сын остался дома; его четко приказали не трогать. Другой человек – Обадайя Стейн – присматривал за ним. Именно он слил им информацию, необходимую, чтобы устроить эту засаду. Во всяком случае, так Зимний Солдат случайно услышал. Он не искал информацию специально: ему было все равно. Об этом открыто говорили в его присутствии – как будто он был просто винтовкой, висевшей на стене._

_На дороге было одно место, узкий участок там, где прибрежное шоссе извивалось, словно змея, вокруг края обрыва. Грузовик ехал навстречу. Через сорок пять секунд он доедет до предопределенной точки. Водитель, не подозревая ни о чем, просто доставлял груз._

_Зимний Солдат прицелился, направляя прицел ближе к земле. По обломкам будет невозможно определить, что именно прокололо шину и почему Старк потерял управление. Он был прекрасным водителем, лучшим, чем многие профессиональные гонщики, и лопнувшей покрышки недостаточно, чтобы он слетел с обрыва. Но потеря управления будет короткой, с этим он ловко справится. Поэтому грузовик был очень кстати, учитывая, с какой скоростью он несся по узкой дороге. Водитель опаздывал, в последнюю минуту изменили адрес доставки, и он спешил. Он не привык ездить по таким неровным дорогам, груз то и дело бросало в стороны на каждом повороте, заставляя машину вилять._

_Зимний Солдат вздохнул и на выдохе нажал на спусковой крючок. Машина вильнула как раз в тот момент, когда грузовик выехал из–за поворота. Он не слышал крика, не видел, как Старк выкрутил руль. Он не остался убедиться, что задание выполнено. Если промазал, они организуют еще одну попытку. В другое время, в другом месте._

_Зимний Солдат никогда не промахивался. Он не испытывал угрызений совести, никогда не дрожали руки. И он не понимал, почему чувствовал холод и тошноту в тот день, когда собрал вещи и покинул точку. Почему он так легко мог представить лицо Старка, хотя оно находилось далеко, по ту сторону прицела? Почему не мог решить, лучше или хуже то, что он не остался и не увидел последние мгновения жизни?_

_Баки вернулся в реальность, обливаясь холодным потом, запустив пальцы в волосы и раскачиваясь вперед и назад. Телевизор продолжал гудеть фоном._

_Говард._

Зимний Солдат знал его. И Баки тоже знал: по армейской столовой, по баракам, где они вместе смеялись и пили пиво. Для Баки он всегда был странноватым, слишком «сумасшедшим ученым», чтобы по–настоящему сдружиться, но он нравился Стиву – а это значило, что Баки, по крайней мере, должен был попытаться. По-своему он именно так и сделал. Такой парень, как Говард, не был лишним – он был одним из них. Баки пожертвовал бы собственной жизнью, чтобы защитить его, как и любой другой солдат – разве что с чуть меньшим рвением, чем ради Стива.

Машина, вероятно, влетела прямо в грузовик.

Тошнота нахлынула так резко, будто его бросили в ледяную воду или с невообразимой высоты, и Баки сорвался с дивана. Он едва успел добежать до ванной; его рвало, пока кожа не покрылась липкой испариной и его не начало трясти. Видение не исчезло вместе с тошнотой, он чувствовал его как свет за приоткрытой дверью – и дальше больше. Сотни убийств, все эти призраки ждали, такие же молчаливые и осуждающие, как святые в церкви. Ждали очереди, чтобы напомнить ему о своих последних секундах.

Дрожащей рукой он потянулся за телефоном в кармане. Битва, должно быть, еще кипела. Баки знал, что должен побороть искушение. Но не мог. Зимний Солдат не знал, как. Он не был ни одним из них – и был одновременно обоими. Баки вдруг подумалось, что даже если бы Стив не вернулся, он должен покаяться, сказать хоть что–то, чтобы утихомирить призраков, скрывающихся по ту сторону его сознания.

«Он может и не ответить», – подумал он, и грудь сдавило от страха, хотя та его часть, которая не хотела рассказывать Стиву, почувствовала облегчение. Но послышались гудки, и Баки провел тыльной стороной ладони по губам, поднеся трубку к уху.

– Баки, что… Что случилось? Ты в порядке? – Стив сразу начал задавать вопросы. Рядом кто–то разговаривал, но голос Стива звучал внятно и уверенно, только слегка сбивалось дыхание.

Баки замешкался, слова подкатывали к горлу, как плач. Он хотел извиниться и повесить трубку, прикинуться, будто ничего не произошло, что он ошибся номером. Такое ведь случается, верно?

– Я убил Говарда, – сказал он.

На другом конце повисла тишина.

– Пожалуйста, вернись домой, – взмолился он.

Он представил, как Стив сбавляет шаг, как во взгляде появляется сомнение. Одно дело – спасти потерянного друга, но убийцу? Он не сопротивлялся, ни секунды не возражал, когда ему отдали приказ убить товарища по оружию – отца соратника Стива. На это не было времени. Полсекунды могли провалить все задание, а Зимний Солдат никогда не проваливался.

Его сейчас снова стошнит.

– Я уже в пути. Дай мне шесть часов. Только не уходи, пожалуйста, – ответил Стив. Голоса на другом конце стали громче, где–то вдалеке раздался взрыв.

Связь оборвалась.

Телефон выскользнул из руки, со стуком упал на пол, и Баки оперся о стену. Он запрокинул голову, прислоняясь затылком к кафелю. Он беззвучно глотал слезы, которые затуманивали все вокруг.

*

Шесть часов спустя Стив вернулся, как и обещал. Баки слышал, как отъехала машина и как Стив поднимается по лестнице. Открывая дверь, Стив так сильно толкнул ее, что та ударилась об стену. Баки не смел двинуться с места, не уверенный, что его снова не стошнит.

Стив даже не переоделся, но, как только зашел в дом, сразу стянул с себя экипировку, бросая шлем на диван, а перчатки на пол рядом с ванной. Он заметил Баки – тот все так же сидел на полу – и сразу опустился рядом с ним. Стив обхватил лицо Баки ладонями:

– Баки? Эй, ты в порядке? – спросил он, пристально осматривая его.

Баки опустил взгляд, заметил пятна на униформе, уже заживающие порезы на руках Стива. Тот до сих пор пах дымом и потом. Лицо покрывала грязь, волосы торчали во все стороны.

– Они все еще сражались, когда ты ушел? – спросил Баки, глотая слова. Он почувствовал, как Стив вздрогнул – значит, да – но Стив только пожал плечами.

– Мы бы и так их дожали, – ответил он, но Баки знал, что это ложь.

– Не стоило тебе проделывать весь этот путь, – сказал Баки.

– Так ты говоришь, что тебе лучше? – поинтересовался Стив.

Баки задумался. Понял, что сил соврать не хватит, и покачал головой.

– Тогда не волнуйся. Это важнее, – сказал ему Стив. Он наклонился совсем близко и оказался в считанных дюймах от лица Баки. Кафельный пол под ногами был холодным, но Баки уже несколько часов назад перестал это замечать. Дом больше не казался пустым, со Стивом будто стало теплее. И в этом была вся проблема.

– От меня одни неприятности, – признался Баки, именно Баки, а не кто–то другой. Зимний Солдат не думал о сопутствующем ущербе, если это не мешало выполнению задания.

– С такими неприятностями я могу справиться. Ты бы ради меня то же самое сделал, – ответил Стив.

– Это было так давно. Я… я не знаю, тот ли я человек теперь, – Баки посмотрел на Стива с детской паникой в глазах. – Я ведь поэтому здесь, да? Ты хочешь вернуть его. Но я не знаю, смогу ли, Стив, я не…

Слова застряли в горле, и он отвернулся. Ладонь Стива пропала со щеки, и Баки закрыл глаза, думая, что больше никогда не почувствует этого касания. Но потом ощутил, как рука Стива опускается ниже и сжимает его живую руку.

– Баки, эй, посмотри на меня, – позвал Стив. – Все хорошо. Тебе не нужно быть им.

– Как все может быть в порядке? – спросил Баки, все еще не открывая глаз. Он едва мог дышать. – Он был твоим другом, и поэтому ты все это делаешь.

– Я делаю все это для тебя, кем бы ты ни был. Не нужно пытаться быть им ради меня. Вообще не нужно пытаться вернуть воспоминания ради кого–то, кроме себя самого, – сказал Стив.

– А если Баки так и не вернется? – спросил он. – А если вернутся другие воспоминания, и они… не оставят совсем ничего от него? Я был Зимним Солдатом дольше. И они ждут меня, Стив, они так и ждут, чтобы подкрасться и схватить меня, а их больше. Гораздо больше.

Стив ничего не ответил. Он сел рядом, потянулся к руке Баки.

– Иди сюда.

Баки замер, чувствуя стыд за проявление слабости и слезы в глазах.

– Я тебе не какой-то мальчишка, которого надо обнимать, – запротестовал он.

– Тогда сделай это ради меня, потому что я должен тебе кое-что сказать, чего еще никогда не говорил, и мне ужасно страшно, – признался Стив, не убирая протянутую руку.

Баки недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

– Это ты-то? Боишься что-то сказать мне?

– Эй, я год набирался решимости, чтобы поцеловать тебя, и все равно тогда напился до беспамятства. Алкоголь больше на меня не действует, так что, видимо, придется взять себя в руки и просто обняться.

Баки фыркнул, не веря, но дрожь и призраки отступили, и он, пожав плечами, передвинулся, опершись спиной Стиву на грудь, а Стив, как он и ожидал, обвил его руками и опустил подбородок ему на плечо.

– Так, ладно. После сыворотки я начал бояться, что ты больше не захочешь иметь со мной ничего общего. Боялся, что ты останешься, просто чтобы присмотреть за мной, или, что еще хуже, уйдешь, потому что собой я больше не был, – признался Стив.

– Это самая дурацкая… – сорвался Баки, но потом замолчал и продолжил уже спокойнее, по-прежнему оскорбленно. – Этого бы не произошло. Сыворотка не изменила тебя, Стив, ты остался тем, кем был раньше. Они ничего не сделали с твоей головой, в отличие от моей.

– А что, по-твоему, они сделали? – спросил Стив, серьезно посмотрев на него.

– Ничего. Да, ты стал сильнее, больше не болеешь, но ты всегда был героем. Это ведь так называется, да? Когда мозгов нет вовремя отступить?

Стив рассмеялся, но сразу замолчал и покачал головой.

– Но сыворотка изменила меня. Я больше не был мелким мальчишкой. Мне приходилось напоминать себе, каково это – чувствовать себя беззащитным, слабым, чтобы самому не стать хулиганом. У меня и в голове что-то поменялось: я стал учиться быстрее, схватывать все на лету. Я начал спрашивать себя: а что, если я больше не он? Потому что старый Стив Роджерс так не мог, и ты спрашиваешь себя, насколько это тебя меняет. А если бы он умер во время эксперимента? Никто бы и не узнал, что того Стива больше нет, потому что никто не знал меня так, как ты. Поэтому я боялся, что, когда ты увидишь меня, то сразу поймешь, что прежний Стив Роджерс умер. Просто… кто мы, если не наши поступки?

– Мы – воспоминания, – ответил Баки, кладя голову Стиву на плечо. – Даже если ты больше не тот Стив, – Баки посмотрел на него, – у тебя остались его воспоминания. Ты все еще знаешь, каково это – быть тем щуплым парнем. А что у меня осталось без моих воспоминаний, Стив? – спросил он, поднимая взгляд, хотя не мог справиться со слезами и перед глазами все плыло. – Что у меня осталось?

Стив прижался щекой к щеке Баки, крепче обнимая его.

– У тебя остался я, до тех пор, пока ты хочешь видеть меня рядом.

– Да? А тебе с этого какая выгода? – спросил Баки.

– Ты. Кто бы ты ни был, мне больше ничего не нужно, – ответил Стив. – И если ты другой, то ничего страшного. Мы оба изменились. Просто теперь моя очередь быть рядом и помочь тебе.

Баки привстал, распрямляясь в руках Стива.

– Я не хочу быть твоим благотворительным проектом!

– Получается, я был твоим благотворительным проектом, когда ты не бросил меня? – спросил Стив.

Баки развернулся и зыркнул на Стива.

– Если ты и дальше будешь молоть такие глупости, клянусь, я тебя стукну.

– Тогда просто доверься мне, хорошо? Я хочу быть рядом. И больше нигде во всем мире, – попросил Стив.

– Я даже не знаю, с кем рядом ты хочешь быть, – горько ответил Баки.

– Мы можем вместе в этом разобраться, – предложил Стив, устраиваясь так, словно и в самом деле собирался обнимать его сколько потребуется.

У Баки по спине пробежали мурашки.

– А как же Говард? – спросил он.

Стив напрягся, и Баки почти почувствовал, как в комнате похолодало.

– Я хладнокровно убил его. Прицелился и нажал на спусковой крючок. Если бы не я, он был бы жив.

– Наверное, нет, учитывая, какой образ жизни он вел, – пошутил Стив, но голос у него был пустой.

– Да уж. А его жена? – на этот раз Баки почувствовал, как Стив вздрогнул. – А ведь есть еще другие, Стив. Сотни. Может, тысячи. Зимний Солдат убил их всех, а он – это я, и ты ничего с этим не поделаешь.

– Ты хотел убивать всех этих людей? – спросил Стив спокойно, размеренно, но в его голосе чувствовались ломкость и уязвимость. – У тебя был выбор? Самому определять мишени и задания? Ты выполнял приказы или делал это ради забавы?

– Что? Нет! – возмутился Баки. О заданиях он толком ничего не помнил – воспоминания до сих пор были размыты. Но хотя бы это он знал наверняка. – Мне давали файл, отправляли на место. Я делал выстрел. Иногда несколько дней приходилось быть под прикрытием. Я не… Ничего с этого не получал. Потом меня просто замораживали и… стирали память, если я начинал много думать. Если вообще начинал думать.

Стив медлил. Он казался растерянным и ужасно молодым.

– Так ты не знал, что делаешь? Не знал, кто он такой?

Баки опустил взгляд. Знал, что делает? Баки даже себя не знал, но знал о существовании цели и о том, как покончить с ней раз и навсегда. Он был оружием, не сильно отличающимся от пистолета: из него точно так же целились и стреляли по мишени.

– Может быть. Не знаю. Но я должен был сопротивляться.

– А ты мог? – спросил Стив.

По-прежнему глядя в пол, Баки покачал головой.

– Я… не думаю. Не знаю. До тебя я никогда не пробовал. Я знал его, но даже не попытался.

Стив зашевелился, и на секунду – в которую у него сердце остановилось, – Баки подумал, что Стив отстранится. А потом почувствовал, как Стив прижимается лицом к его шее.

– Не знаю, Бак. Я не знаю всего, что с тобой произошло, сколько из этого произошло именно с тобой, в чем виноваты они, сколько… За семьдесят лет многое могло случиться, и я не могу догадываться, только подождать, пока ты сам мне не расскажешь. Но я должен знать кое-что.

– Да? – хриплым от предчувствия голосом спросил Баки.

– Если бы ты знал себя тогда и помнил, кем был он… Если бы знал столько же, сколько знаешь сейчас –то все равно бы это сделал? – спросил Стив.

– Нет, – ответил Баки, чувствуя облегчение, что это, по крайней мере, было правдой. А потом, такой же серый, как все мысли и воспоминания Зимнего Солдата, нахлынул страх. – Но я не могу сказать то же самое обо всех остальных. Я знаю, что не сделал бы этого с Говардом и Марией… если бы мог, то остановился.

Стив расслабился, и когда он заговорил, голос у него был уставший.

– Думаю, пока этого достаточно.

*

Со временем он вспомнил и другие убийства. Воспоминания врывались в сознание в самые разные моменты: когда он слушал музыку, или стоял возле микроволновки, ожидая, пока разогреется еда.

Со временем он начал помогать Стиву готовить, но обнаружил, что умение Зимнего Солдата обращаться с ножом на кухне было совершенно неуместно. К счастью, Баки помнил, как резать овощи без превращения их в месиво. Но так или иначе звук лезвия, ударяющегося о разделочную доску, становился слишком похожим на скрежет по кости. Тогда Баки бросал нож, пока воспоминания обступали его. Крики в затопленных канализациях Берлина, брошенные квартиры в Ленинграде с привязанными к стулу телами. Он хватался за кухонный стол, стараясь сделать хотя бы один вдох. 

Баки возвращался. Часть за частью, хотя прежним так и не стал. Он был парнем из Бруклина, солдатом из Воющих Коммандос, но еще – убийцей, инструментом, который провел большую часть прошлого века на заданиях или во льду. Это никуда не денешь.

Стив ждал его. Ждал, пока пыль осядет, соглашаясь только на задания, которые заканчивались как можно быстрее – на случай, если одно из воспоминаний окажется слишком тяжелым и заставит Баки полубессознательно лежать, не двигаясь до тех пор, пока не ослабнут тиски.

Иногда, в плохие дни, они вместе сидели в кровати, пока Баки трясло, пока он, крепко зажмурившись, старался выбраться из пропитанного кровью воспоминания. В такие моменты Стив обхватывал его руками и просто ждал, пока Баки вернется, уставший и истощенный. Он обнимал его до самого рассвета.

Иногда, в хорошие дни, они танцевали.

*

– Я хочу вернуться в музей.

Стив удивленно посмотрел на него. Баки стоял в дверях кухни; на нем были куртка и бейсболка в добавление к обычной майке и джинсам. Он не мог взглянуть Стиву в глаза.

Стив молчал. А потом положил тряпку, которой вытирал столешницу, и, подумав, сказал:

– Хорошо. Нам понадобится несколько часов, но, думаю, до закрытия успеем.

Баки готовился к вопросам и расслабился, услышав ответ Стива.

– Тебя не волнует, что случится, когда я выйду отсюда?

Стив пожал плечами.

– Нет, если ты не волнуешься. Ты уже был там. Я могу попросить кое-кого об одолжении, и мы пойдем после закрытия. Если ты волнуешься за других людей.

– Нет. Дело не в них, просто…

Баки замолчал. Как ему объяснить? Он впервые покинет дом с тех пор, как пришел сюда, впервые придется общаться с другими людьми – не со Стивом – с тех пор, как он сбежал. А если он вспомнит что-то еще? Если навредит кому-нибудь? Разве команда Стива не будет волноваться о том, что Зимний Солдат просто так разгуливает среди гражданских? Он даже не спросил, знают ли они вообще о его присутствии здесь или допустили это, решив, что он – пленник Стива.

А в следующее мгновение Стив оказался прямо перед ним и положил руки ему на плечи.

– Бак, ты – ветеран Соединенных Штатов, бывший военнопленный, восстанавливаешься под моим присмотром. На случай, если вдруг кто-то важный проявит чертово любопытство. Единственная причина, по которой кому-то надо знать, куда ты идешь или что делаешь – то, что ты сам решил об этом сказать. Поэтому если хочешь поехать в Смитсоновский музей, мы можем выдвигаться в любое время. Черт, если бы этот музей не был бесплатным, им бы пришлось сделать тебе скидку.

– Я убивал людей ради ГИДРы, – пустым голосом запротестовал Баки. Те отголоски юмора, которые Стив пытался вложить в свою речь, испарились.

– Сейчас многие могут сказать то же самое. Нечестно выбирать любимчиков, – ответил Стив.– Но если тебе интересно мое мнение – им пришлось нас провести. Стереть твои воспоминания, все до единого, чтобы ты начал их слушаться. Это чего–то да стоит.

Баки знал: было что-то еще. Он знал, скольких убил, сколько лет ему понадобилось, чтобы сбросить настройки – случаи, когда задание не предполагало быстрой смерти, и он выполнял приказ. Час расплаты наступит. Но пока Стив смотрел так, будто он был не в состоянии сделать что-то неправильно. Точно так же, как Баки смотрел на него раньше, и всего на секунду он подумал, что хочет в это верить.

– Черт, если со мной не будут специально возиться, думаю, я смогу жить дальше, – сказал Баки. – Давай, пошли уже, или будем весь день кухню чистить?

Стив открыл было рот, хотел что-то сказать, но вовремя остановился и закатил глаза.

– Придурок.

– Шкет, – Баки рассмеялся, разворачиваясь, и вышел из кухни. Стив последовал за ним.

Баки остановился у входной двери, занеся руку над дверной ручкой.

Тогда у них не существовало для этого названия. Девчонки были для того, чтобы выходить с ними в свет, танцевать, держаться за руки, гуляя по парку. Но бывали и исключения, и Баки это помнил. Когда по весне их промозглая квартирка в Бруклине превращалась в печку, они со Стивом выбирали вечер и шли гулять в парк. Просто двое парней на прогулке, не на что глазеть. Всегда перед выходом Баки наклонялся, приподнимал лицо Стива за подбородок и целовал его. Иногда жестко, страстно и жадно, а иногда нежно. Если ему действительно нужно было уйти, он всегда целовал нежно. Поцелуй он жестче, Стив бы ответил, и уже через пару секунд они бы стягивали с себя рубашки. Оглянуться не успеешь, а полдня уже и прошло…

Баки позволил себе разозлиться, что именно эти воспоминания никак не хотели вернуться полностью, а только дразнили на задворках сознания, возвращаясь так тихо, что он этого даже не замечал – пока они не смешивались в сознании с воспоминаниями о дыхании на губах и мягком прикосновении к коже. Он злился, что пропитанные кровью воспоминания Зимнего Солдата, наоборот, врезались в сознание, словно поезд, и били под дых, превращая сознание в ловушку, пока не таяли, отпуская его.

Стив искал бейсболку в шкафу у двери, когда Баки повернулся и посмотрел на него. Ему больше не требовалось наклоняться, что было гораздо легче для его шеи. Он провел пальцем по подбородку Стива, притянул ближе – и все семьдесят лет, разделявшие их, превратились в один день. Стив хоть и был теперь на фут выше, а двигался все так же. Все так же тянулся в поцелуй, на этот раз нежный, потому что Баки действительно хотел попасть в музей до закрытия.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Стив улыбался, мягко и ярко, как долбаная утренняя заря, как тот свет, который залил комнату, когда Стив открыл дверь и на пороге поцеловал Баки еще раз, чтобы весь мир мог видеть.


End file.
